Apenas um mero Acaso
by Linoklis-chan
Summary: Uma magoa, uma vingança, duas pessoas, apenas um mero acaso...Sesshoumaru e Kagome


₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Disclaimer** – InuYasha não me pertence e essa fic tem apenas o objetivo de divertir, acabei de fazer ela por acaso ao ver um fanart do Sesshoumaru e da Kagome. Quem quiser ver o fanart e só ir no meu flogão a imagem do dia de hoje 14/11/07

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**Apenas um mero Acaso**

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

**-**

**-**

**-**

Novamente ele havia a feito chorar, aquela dor era tão grande que parecia rasgar seu peito em dois, como ele podia magoá-la daquele jeito, será possível que Inuyasha era tão inocente a ponto de não perceber o quanto era cruel com Kagome.

Ela viu... Os dois juntos, ele estava com ela... Kikyo, a mulher que ele sempre amou, a quem ele sempre amará, e ela sempre será apenas uma cópia da verdadeira.

Kagome começou a vagar sem rumo apos ter visto aquela cena de amor entre eles, sequer via pra onde ia, apenas andava com os olhos turvos pelas lagrimas, desistiu...

De tudo... Aquela seria a ultima vez que seu coração sofreria dessa maneira... Mais o que fazer... O que fazer pra dar um ponto final em tudo... InuYasha sempre ia buscá-la e ela sempre acabava cedendo aos seus caprichos, o que poderia fazer pra mantê-lo longe dela?

Deixou-se cair sobre os pés de uma grandes arvore, a mata fechada e estranha começava a ficar escura, por mais sádico que fosse rezou pra um Yokai aparecesse e a matasse, isso causaria grande sofrimento em Inuyasha, ele se culparia pelo resto da vida assim como fazia em relação a Kikyo.

Talvez assim ele começasse a pensar mais nela do quem em Kikyo, talvez assim ele descobrisse que a amava, mais de nada seria útil pra ela, pois estaria morta, e pra ser franca, nunca seria capaz de fazer algo assim com ele, apesar de tudo ele não merecia... Não ele.

Enxugou as lágrimas e pos se de pé, voltaria mais uma vez para ele, como se nada houvesse. Afinal pelo menos estaria ao lado dele. Mais naquele momento um barulho a sobressaltou entre os arbustos.

Amaldiçoa-se mentalmente por ter desejado que algum yokai mal viesse e tirasse sua vida e agora que decidira viver... O pior de todos estava na frente dela... Sesshoumaru...

# - Se está procurando o InuYasha ele não veio comigo. - Disse ela com a voz meio sussurrada pelo medo evidente.

Sesshoumaru continuou calado e com a expressão neutra como sempre.

Kagome deu as costas pra ele, sabendo que ele não faria nada. Ainda assim sentia um frio percorrer sua espinha.

# - O que ele fez a você? - Questionou Sesshoumaru surpreendendo a colegial.

# - Nada que alguém como você possa entender. - Respondeu ela um pouco desafiadora.

# - É aquela mulher não é? Aquela sacerdotisa. - Disse ele parecendo estar dentro do assunto.

# - Por quê está me perguntando essas coisas? Será que você não pode agir como sempre? - Questionou ela um pouco irritada, cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

# - Porque eu não sou estúpido como meu meio-irmão, eu sei muito bem aproveitar as coisas boas da vida, e só existe uma coisa na qual o meu meio-irmão tem de bom. - Falou Sesshoumaru olhando sensualmente para o corpo de Kagome.

Kagome percebendo a intenção dele descruzou os braços e ficou alerta dando um passo pra trás, mas de certa forma gostou daquele jogo, aquilo deixaria InuYasha deveras furioso.

# - E essa coisa boa que ele tem seria eu? - Perguntou ela entrando na brincadeira.

# - Eu não gosto de humanas, são todas são tão... tediantes... Mais existem exceções, elas são os verdadeiros demônios, pois estão escondidos por traz de rostos angelicais. Você e esse tipo. - Disse ele descendo os olhos para as pernas pouco cobertas pela saia de pregas verde do colegial.

Kagome estremeceu, o que era aquilo, desejo? Talvez, mais com certeza era algo nunca sentido antes, nem mesmo por InuYasha, teve vontade de apertar as pernas para parar o formigamento que havia se instalado entre elas.

Sesshoumaru quase sorriu ao perceber o cheiro dela. Estava tensa, mais completamente excitada.

# - Vamos ver se isso é verdade.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo a frente em direção a ela, ela recuou dois passos, teria recuado mais se a arvore que antes servia de apoio pras costas não estivesse ali.

Kagome respirou apressadamente vendo cada vez mais ele se aproximar dela com olhos famintos.

Olhou para os lados procurando uma saída, mais não encontrou, sua única saída era encarar a situação que de longe parecia ruim, a vontade de fugir era apenas um extinto natural.

O encarou quando este esta a menos de um passo dela.

# - Sabe que ele não virá, está ocupado demais agora, e não vai adiantar nada voce tentar fugir. - Disse ele colocando o unico braço que possuía sobre o ombro dela.

# - Quem disse que eu quero fugir. - Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sesshoumaru não esperou mais rasgou de uma vez só a blusa do uniforme revelando os pequenos seios apertados por aquela peça estranha e de renda branca que ele não conhecia, não contava que aquilo estivesse ali.

Deslizou a mão pela pele branca de seu colo e com uma das garras rasgou o sutiã, deixando os seios amostra ao seu completo deleite.

Kagome respirou apressada, aquilo era novo para ela. Mais algo a incentivava a continuar então ela deixou.

Deixou-se ser levada pelas sensações maravilhosas que a boca quente e úmida provocavam em seu mamilo. Sentiu suas pernas cederem e teria alcançado o chão se o corpo dele não estivesse pressionada contra o seu.

Assustou-se ao sentir o membro rígido dele contra sua coxa, mais foi algo passageiro, pois ao senti-lo mais perto de sua feminilidade dobrou uma das pernas em volta do corpo dele e remexeu o quadril a fim de sentir com mais intensidade aquela delicia perigosa.

Sesshoumaru cuidou muito bem dos seios dela, desceu a mão até o elástico da saia e adentrou pela calcinha conseguindo sentir os pelos úmidos da feminilidade dela, era tão cheirosa, e o enlouquecia.

Sentiu os dedos trêmulos dela arrancarem sua armadura e seu quimono, e exporem seus músculos fortes, Kagome estava louco era por um beijo que ela não lhe dava, ficou na ponta dos pés até alcançar a boca dele, na hora ele recusou mais ao sentir os lábios dela exigindo serem coberto pelos dele, não pode mais negar, a beijou com força a apertando mais ainda contra o seu corpo.

Ele a puxou pra baixo com força a fazendo se deitar por cima de seu quimono caído no chão cobriu, retirou a parte de baixo de seu quimono dando a ela visão total de sua colossal ereção. Kagome sentiu-se envergonhada mais continuou olhando afinal aquela não era hora pra se sentir vergonha.

Sesshoumaru agachou-se no chão e retirou aquela peça de roupa que ele também não conhecia do corpo da garota, se perguntando por que afinal ela usava aquilo se só atrapalhava.

Abriu suas pernas e deitou-se por cima e a penetrando de uma vez só. Kagome gritou pela dor que viera de uma vez só, ele sabia que ela virgem mais aquilo não era um ato de amor a ser consumado, era apenas um mero acaso.

Sexo casual como os jovens do nosso tempo chamariam hoje, Kagome tinha consciência do que fazia, aquilo tinha um "Q" de vingança tão bom que não se importou muito tempo com a dor, apesar de ter entrado de uma vez ele esperou que ela se acostumasse e só depois de ouvir os pedidos dela pra que continuasse que ele começou a se mover.

Sesshoumaru puxou a coxa dela pra cima para que a penetração fosse mais profunda e num ritmo acelerado, ouvia ela cada vez mais gemer mais alto e implorar pra que fosse mais forte, mais rápido...

Kagome cravou as unhas com força nas costas dele ao sentir suas partes intimas serem tomadas por uma sensação indescritivelmente deliciosa, seu corpo tremia sem controle e parecia que nem era capaz de senti-lo mais, como se seu corpo houvesse evaporado. Sentiu um liquido quente ser jorrado dentro de si e logo depois sentiu o corpo quente daquele Yokai sair de cima do seu.

Kagome continuou deitada no chão o vendo colocar novamente à parte de baixo do Kimono.

# - Você vai aparecer dá próxima vez que ele me magoar? - Perguntou ela divertida.

# - Eu tenho cara de premio de consolação? - Perguntou ele já respondendo a pergunta dela.

# - Não, mais por um prêmio assim, até vale a pena ser magoada. - Respondeu ela ficando de pé.

Olhou para o chão onde viu a mancha de sangue no Kimono dele, o sangue de sua virtude, bobeira pensar em algo assim, não havia sido com quem ela amava, mais com certeza seria algo do qual ela suspiraria toda vez que se lembrasse. E por pior que parecesse não estava arrependida, e se conhecia bem o bastante pra saber que não ficaria.

# - Dá próxima vez que ele a magoar vá pra casa. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru deixando o kimono jogado no chão, não seria de grande utilidade para ele agora.

# - Eu não tenho esse tipo de diversão em casa. - Respondeu ela brincando tentando dar um jeito em sua blusa rasgada.

# - Se quiser de novo, não espere que ele te magoe, venha por própria vontade, e quem será magoado será ele. - Respondeu Sesshoumaru dando as costas pra ele e saindo.

# - Mais como você vai saber quando eu quero? - Questionou ela sorrindo sem deixar que ele fosse.

# - Eu sabia dessa vez, o que há faz pensar que não saberei da próxima. - Com essa ultima frase ele se foi.

Kagome apenas ficou olhou sua silhueta diminuir com a escuridão que começava a se instalar. Virou-se de costas e sorriu pra mancha de Sangue.

# - Apenas um mero Acaso!

#Fim#

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Espero que tenham gostado, ela não terá continuação, só se por um mero acaso eu tiver outro fanart que me inspire a continuar mais no momento não em pessoas, apenas se divirtam com essa capítulo. B-jos a todos.


End file.
